<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Locked in by Daily_Scenarios</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23268508">Locked in</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daily_Scenarios/pseuds/Daily_Scenarios'>Daily_Scenarios</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Emmerdale</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Fluff, M/M, it's in a reality where robert didn't go to prison, kind of an AU, quarantine fic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 07:28:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,799</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23268508</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daily_Scenarios/pseuds/Daily_Scenarios</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“I'm gonna be late for work.”<br/>“You're not going, Aaron.”<br/>“You what?” - he asked trying to get past him.<br/>“You heard the news. It's not safe.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Or...<br/>what happens when the latest crisis reaches a small town, and more specifically two men. aka how would robron get through quarantine and self-isolation.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aaron Dingle/Robert Sugden</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>LOCKED IN</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What are you doing?” - asked Aaron totally confused as he came down the stairs with Seb on his hip.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What does it look like? I make sure the doors are locked.” - said Robert like it was the most natural thing in the world.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Erm, okay.” - said Aaron deciding to drop the topic. He had to take care of Seb's breakfast, he didn't have time for his husband's craziness. However, 30 minutes later when he was about to go out the door to leave for work, Robert stood between him and the door, not letting him go. - “Come on Robert move.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What? No.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I'm gonna be late for work.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You're not going, Aaron.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You what?” - he asked trying to get past him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You heard the news. It's not safe.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Pff.” - scoffed Aaron but no matter how much he tried Robert wasn't moving. - “Don't you think you're overreacting a bit?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No. We have a baby to think about. Come on, just... can you just stay here with us?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Are you serious?” - sighed Aaron.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes.” - said Robert nodding.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We have literally nothing in the fridge. Seb needs food, and have I mentioned diapers? Come on Robert we do need to go out.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No, it's arranged, you can do it online.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You expect me to shop online?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Why? You buy your clothes online, I couldn't drag you into a store for months.” - pointed out Robert.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“DADDA PLAY.“ - they heard Seb's voice obviously being tired of his dads' bickering.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Come on it's gonna be fun.” - said Robert with a smile as he got his hands on Aaron's hips pulling him closer.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Fine.” - he sighed. - “I stay. But... you take care of the shopping and you cook something decent for lunch.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And what are you gonna do?” - asked Robert raising his eyebrow.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You've heard the master, he wants to play. We'll be upstairs if you need us.” - said Aaron with a cheeky grin as he got Seb from his high chair and left Robert alone to clean up the mess they left.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Quarantine, day 1 hour 1, it's going great so far.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“D'ya hear that?” - asked Robert as they stretched out on the sofa.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hear what?” - asked Aaron looking up at him. It was so comfy just leaning on Robert, scrolling down his phone for news.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Exactly.” - smiled Robert tightening his hold around him. - “It's so quiet.” - he sighed. The satisfaction was radiating from him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah, because Seb's asleep. Give it... another 20 minutes and he's gonna scream the house down.' - chuckled Aaron. They were on day three and everything was brilliant. Robert turned out to be right, shopping online was easy, they delivered everything literally at their door, all they had to do was pick it up. Aaron was secretly glad to be alone with Robert. Work was crazy in the last couple of weeks, months really, and their chances of spending quality time together was slim. Usually, after Seb fell asleep at night.... if they weren't dead tired. But Aaron had to admit, this self-isolation did wonders to their sex life.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Aaron.” - said Robert in a suspicious tone.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What, again?” - laughed Aaron as Robert's hands started to wander across his body. - “Aren't you tired?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No.” - whispered Robert as he leaned closer, whispering in his ear before he gently grazed Aaron's earlobe with his teeth. He knew what that did to his husband. - “But if you don't want it...” - he teased.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Never said that.” - moaned Aaron. - “Hmmm, you're playing dirty.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh yeah? What are you gonna do about it? Punish me?” - grinned Robert and this was the moment where Aaron jumped up, straddled Robert's lap, and kissed him like his life depended on it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I might just do that.” - he said biting his lip before he smashed their lips together again. - “Upstairs.” - whispered Aaron between the rare seconds where his mouth wasn't occupied.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Why? Liv stuck at the pub, Seb's asleep, and even if he wasn't, he can't open his bedroom door. We're all alone, Mr Sugden.” - he said, earning a low moan from Aaron. - “So what are we waiting for?” - he added whispering, but he could barely finish before Aaron started pulling his shirt off of him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Get this off.” - he mumbled while his hands explored every bit of exposed skin of Robert's.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Someone's excited.” - smirked Robert thrusting his hip forwards to try and create some friction. Aaron groaned at the touch. The sudden desire that came over him completely clouded his brain. He couldn't think of anything else, but to have Robert right there, on the sofa.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Shut up and help me get this off.” - said Aaron as he struggled to unbuckle his own jeans.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Gladly.” - said Robert before he manhandled his husband until he was lying on his back on the couch. - “If you ask nicely I even pull it off with my teeth.” - he grinned as he left butterfly kisses across Aaron's body.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You better mean it... husband.” - answered Aaron as he closed his eyes, giving himself completely to the feeling. Maybe this quarantine was a good thing. Maybe this is exactly what they needed. All he knew was that right now he loved every second of it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>quarantine seems to be working for robron... so far</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Aaron's a bit fed up. Maybe this quarantine is not as good as he thought it would be?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Maybe this quarantine was hell. Maybe he prayed for it to be over. All he knew was that right now he hated every second of it. Day six and Aaron wanted to murder his husband. It was truly tempting. Somehow the bliss they had for four days started to turn into something annoying and it seemed like it reached its peak today.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Can you stop it?” - asked Aaron as he turned to Robert. He was flicking the remote to try and find something worth watching, but the constant noise started to bother Aaron.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Stop what? I'm not doing anything.” - shrugged Robert.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes, you are.”-shot back Aaron.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I'm not.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Then stop doing that that that.” - snapped Aaron imitating the way Robert switched the buttons. - “It's doing me head in.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sorry, I didn't realize I can't do anything in my home.” - said Robert sulking as he finally turned the TV off.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You can, just... not that.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Can I do you?” - asked Robert and as Aaron looked at him he saw that he actually meant it He was actually thinking about sex. Usually it would be an opportunity Aaron wouldn't miss.... but after 6 days? His body ached. And not in a good way.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What is wrong with you?” - he asked shaking his head. - “You wrecked me for at least a week.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“A WEEK?” - asked Robert raising his voice a bit.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sshhh! Seb's sleeping.” - whispered Aaron.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And if you do me?” - tried Robert with a little smirk.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Seriously?” - sighed Aaron - “I know we were never exactly prude or anything but... and I can't believe I'm saying this... I'm exhausted.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“From sex?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes, Robert from sex.” - sighed Aaron. - “Can you... I don't know, cook something?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Why do I always have to be the one who cooks?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Because you can? But you know what, fine, I'm fine with beer.” - he said before he stood up going to the kitchen.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Aaron.” - called out Robert. - “We're not even past week one, you can't be like that.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Me? I'm the weird one? You sure about that?” - he asked back as he opened the beer.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sorry... can we just... be together.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I told you, Robert....”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I don't mean sex... just... a cuddle?” - he offered. Aaron sighed taking a sip before he got back to the sofa.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“If I so much as feel a boner... I chop it off.” - he warned.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You wouldn't.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Wouldn't I?”- he asked with confidence.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I'm pretty sure you love it too much.” - smirked Robert. Aaron hated when he was right.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>please leave a comment, and if you fancy give me ideas for the next chapters ;)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>a little fresh air and a little chat</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“What are you doing?” - asked Robert when he saw Aaron coming downstairs with Seb all dressed up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It's nice outside, I take him to the garden for a bit.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What? No.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Come on Robert, it's for ten minutes. He needs fresh air, and to be honest so do I.” - he said and he saw that Robert was thinking about it. - “I keep him safe.” - he added knowing fully well that it's gonna convince Robert.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I know.”- said Robert softly. - “You always do.” - he smiled. - “Alright, but I come too. Wait a sec.” - he said standing up from the sofa to get his jacket.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It's really hot outside you won't need...”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Safety Aaron. Safety.” - said Robert not even bothering to listen to his husband. Aaron sighed knowing whatever he wants to say would be useless to Robert. He was too much alert.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It's nice innit?” - asked Aaron about 3 minutes later, with Seb in his arms. - “Alright, little man. Don't wander off.” - he said as he put him down.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Like he's gonna listen to that.” - laughed Robert as they saw Seb already walking away from them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oi, what did I said?” - said Aaron laughing as he pulled him back. The little boy chuckled clearly enjoying it. He definitely needed a break from the house.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It could be months.” - said Robert out of the blue. Aaron turned his gaze away from Seb for a second to look at him confused. - “Surrogacy.” - said Robert clearing his throat. He also didn't look at Aaron. He just watched Seb running around in circles – literally.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What?” - asked Aaron finding his voice at last. That's when Robert finally looked at him, and he saw the utter confusion on his husband's face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sorry... it's just... we.... we talked about it and I thought... sorry.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No, it's...I know we talked about it, it's just... I didn't expect you to bring it up I guess.” - he shrugged before he bent down to play peekaboo with Seb. Robert couldn't adore him more in that moment.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I wasn't joking Aaron.” - he said letting out a sigh – “I want it.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Now's maybe not the right time...” - said Aaron. Robert only frowned. - “With this global situation.” - he said as he stood back up, grabbing Robert's hand in the process. - “Not until this crisis is solved. But I do want it too.” - he smiled.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Dadda!” - they heard Seb and Robert soon felt his son hitting his legs to have his attention.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“D'ya wanna go in?” - asked Robert picking him up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No.” - he said shaking his head. - “Go there.” - he said pointing to the direction of the playground.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh, I'm sorry mate, we can't go now.” - said Robert and he immediately saw a few tears forming in Seb's eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Tell you what.” - said Aaron tapping Seb's shoulders to make him turn to him. - “We go in, and Daddy will build a fort for ya. How does that sound?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Fot.” - he said repeating it with a huge smile. “R” wasn't his friend yet, but it always put a smile on his dads' faces when he tried to say new words.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yup, d'ya wanna go?” - asked Aaron as he gestured towards the house. Seb nodded and Robert whispered a thank you to his husband before they went back. They're gonna have a busy afternoon with the fort that they most certainly wouldn't be able to get Seb out before his bedtime.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>if you have suggestions I'm here for them. Let me know.<br/>oh and comment!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>a soft moment with the 3 of them &lt;3</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Robert only heard a soft chuckle then the click of a phone. Aaron just snapped a picture about him and Seb. Nobody could blame him the view was adorable. Robert sat on the sofa with beer in one hand, holding Seb with the other, while the little boy snuggled up to his dad as he drank milk from his sippy cup. They were “watching” a documentary about animals. Well, Robert was watching and Seb occasionally babbled something. Robert acted out the whole scene though, answering to his son's replies.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Can I see it?” - asked Robert with one eye on the TV set. He softly brushed Seb's hair with his hand, before he finally looked at Aaron.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah, wait a bit.” - said Aaron before he handed it over.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“New background picture. I like it.” - smiled Robert as he showed the phone to Seb like he knew what it was. - “See that buddy? Your Daddy is sentimental.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Me?” - asked back Aaron raising his eyebrow as he sat down next to Seb. The little boy turned to him immediately, leaning to Aaron's side.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Playing favorites again I see.” - sighed Robert looking at Seb. His son only started laughing at the accusation, not because he understood any of it, but because Robert's tone fascinated him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Anyway, you're no better.” - scoffed Aaron bringing up the subject again. True enough, Robert had a background of Aaron and Seb on his phone, and he made sure the whole pub knew when he changed his old one because he wouldn't shut up about it. - “His tummy again?” - he asked stroking Seb's cheek. They had a rough couple of nights, because Seb didn't settle, and for some reason he was up half the night, saying his tummy hurt. They knew it wasn't serious because just like his dad Seb also loved a bit of drama.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah.” - nodded Robert smiling at Seb, who nearly finished his bottle. - “Nothing that a nice bottle of milk can't help, is that right?” - he asked Seb winking at him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey.” - said Aaron making Seb look at him. - “You okay?” - he asked. - “Your tummy doesn't hurt, right?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No.” - he said shaking his head – “Sleepy.” - he yawned. That's when Aaron looked at the clock. It was nearly Seb's bedtime.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I take him upstairs.” - whispered Aaron.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No.” - whined Seb rubbing his eyes before he lay down on the sofa with his head on Robert's lap.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Come on Seb you can't sleep here, it's not comfy.” - tried Robert.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No.” - repeated Seb with a pout. Aaron and Robert looked at each other before they sighed. The master wanted to stay there, so they're going to stay there.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I take him after he dropped off.” - said Robert reaching out his hand to touch Aaron's arm.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It's alright, I just want him to sleep through the night.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, I wouldn't mind an uneventful night either.” - smiled Robert. He looked down to see Seb with closed eyes already half asleep.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Wait 5 more minutes.” - said Aaron reading his husband's thoughts. - “It's nice. Us three here together.” - he sighed leaning back on the couch.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It is.” - smiled Robert closing his eyes. He didn't keep them close for long because the second he felt Aaron's fingertips on his skin he opened them looking at him. It was nothing but an act of habit. Aaron did that a lot lately. Absentmindedly touching his husband. And Robert loved it. - “I know.” - he said answering to the unspoken words. Aaron didn't need to say it. Robert knew.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>leave a comment, and suggest something for tomorrow if you like ;)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Aaron goes to shopping, and bumps into his mum. <br/>a bit awkwardness followed by a bit fluff.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Aaron!” - called out Chas happily when she saw Aaron stepping into the shop. - “I thought I saw you coming in.” - she smiled keeping her distance. - “How are you doing? All of ya.” - she added quickly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We're fine mum. I'm just here for a quick shopping. Robert wants to cook his roast dinner, and Seb needs nappies.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“How's he doing? With this quarantine thing.” - she asked while Aaron looked around.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Erm... he's good. A bit fussy but, he's pretty cool with it.” - he said casually as he tried to decide what wine he should get. - “Seb too.” - added Aaron with a cheeky grin making Chas snort. - “One sec mum, I gotta call Robert.” - he said already dialling. - “Hi, erm.. what did you say about the wine?” - he asked scratching his eyebrow. - “Okay, red, got it.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Tell him I said hi.” - whispered Chas.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh, yeah, me mum says hi. No, we bumped into each other. Yes. Of course, I keep me distance.”- he sighed as he took a step away just to be sure. - “Alright, I'll be home soon.” - he said hanging up. He put his phone back in his pocket and looked at his mum. - “What?” - he asked when he saw Chas staring at him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Nothing luv, you're just... so domesticated.” - she smiled.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well, I am married with a kid.” - he said matter of factly as he walked to the front to pay. Chas quickly followed him and two minutes later they left together. - “So, how are things at the pub? Liv's behaving herself?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah, everything is fine don't worry. You know you could pick up that bloody phone every once in a while.” - she said, and she was right. The amount of times Aaron's phone went to voicemail... it was hilarious. - “What are you even doing all day? Hmm?” - she asked being curious.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We.. erm... nothing.” - he said clearing his throat. - “Seb can be a handful, and Robert's a neat freak, you know how it is. We do laundry every second day.” - he said trying to change the subject.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sure.” - smirked Chas while they slowly reached the Mill. - “You're not cold or anything?” - she asked suddenly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What? No.” - said Aaron confused.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Okay, I just thought you might need a scarf or something.” - she said. - “Alright I leave you to it luv, take care, and please just call me back when you see my number popping up your screen.” - she pleaded. - And I wouldn't mind facetime with me grandson. - she said before she left him. Aaron was still confused when he got inside. He had no idea what his mum was talking about, but maybe she was right about the missed calls. If Robert wouldn't want to jump him in every given minute, he might have time to call his mum back. Not that Aaron was complaining.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Okay I'm back, just gimme a sec, I wash my hands, and then I can help ya.... what?” - he asked when he saw Robert's eyes widened.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You were out... like that?” - he asked pointing at him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah, why?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Like that?” - he repeated and Aaron saw he was eyeing up his face... his neck in particular.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Why? What did..... no... no please tell me it's not.” - he sighed walking into the downstairs bathroom. - “For god's sake Robert.' - he shouted when he saw the hickey just above his shirt collar. - “So that's why me mum was keen for me to wear a scarf.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Chas saw it?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh yeah, she did. And you can bet she knows why I couldn't call her back last night... or this morning.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sorry.” - laughed Robert as Aaron appeared again in the doorway, drying his hands.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We're not bloody teenagers.” - said Aaron but he let Robert pull him in nonetheless. He felt his husband's lips on his skin, right above that spot, and he couldn't help but let out a quiet moan.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I'm sorry.” - chuckled Robert as he kissed his neck softly. - “Didn't realize.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Clearly.” - scoffed Aaron.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Come on, it's not that bad.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Me mum thinks we're at it 24/7!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well... to be honest....”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Don't even finish that sentence.” - he warned Robert as he walked over to the couch to check on Seb. The little boy was on the sofa, watching Peppa, and he was quite amused, which was a good thing, so Aaron gave him a kiss on the head, and went back to Robert. - “Alright, grab a glass, I need a drink.” - he sighed – “And from now on you're gonna do the shopping.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>pillow talk</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was rare these days that Aaron woke up to an empty bed. What was even stranger that it was the middle of the night, and Robert wasn't next to him. So he rubbed the sleep from his eyes, sat up, then got out of bed to find him. He didn't have to go far, he found him in Seb's room. Robert's low voice coming from the nursery was telling enough. He went quiet by the time Aaron got there so he just stood there leaning against the doorframe, peeking in.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What?”- asked Robert softly when he felt Aaron's eyes on him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Nothing.”- he shrugged- “Just came to check up on you.” - he said walking closer.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Missing me already?”- joked Robert before he felt two strong arms around his middle. Aaron snuggled up to him and took a deep breath.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Bed's lonely.” - he whispered against Robert's back.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Just a minute.” - said Robert stroking his husband's arm. - “Just wanna make sure he's asleep.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Bad dream?” - asked Aaron ten minutes later when Robert got back to their bedroom. Seb had a few from time to time, but it wasn't anything serious. He was a bit more clingy the next morning, but other than that he was always fine.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah, I heard the baby monitor.” - sighed Robert as he got comfortable under the covers again. Aaron wasted no time to wrap his arm around him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You?” - asked Aaron surprised. It's usually him who wakes up to Seb. Robert's too much of a heavy sleeper for that.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah.” - he said shrugging.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You were awake.” - said Aaron. He wasn't even asking he knew.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Maybe... but I'm good.” - said Robert.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What is it?” - asked Aaron sitting up to look at him properly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Nothing I was just thinking....” - he said trailing off but Aaron kept looking at him so after another deep breath he continued. - “About our future. About Seb... about another baby... I know, it's... silly.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No, it's not.” - smiled Aaron reassuring him. - “You think I don't think about these stuff? I always worry about him.” - he said nodding towards Seb's room. - “Remember a couple of weeks ago when we took him to the playground and he almost fell out of that bloody swing?” - smiled Aaron. - “Almost gave me a heart attack.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And he just kept laughing.” - smiled Robert.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah, he obviously found my fussing funny.” - scoffed Aaron before they went quiet. - “You know, as soon as this... this, is behind us...” - he said thinking about the current crisis – “I wanna start looking at options.” - he said. Robert knew he was talking about surrogacy, it wasn't even a question.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Okay.” - smiled Robert. - “I know we haven't talked about it in quite a while but... last time when we were gonna do it... we agreed that you... that...”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That we would use my.... yeah. I still want that, if that's okay with you.” - said Aaron biting his lip. Robert saw even in the dim lights that he was blushing. He wasn't sure he could love him more.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“A baby with your hair, and if we're lucky your eyes? How could I want anything else?” - he smiled before he leaned in to kiss him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>leave a comment if you liked it, it always brightens up my day &lt;3 </p>
<p>enjoy</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A romantic bath? They sure know how to pass the time</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Ahhh this is nice.” - moaned Robert as he got into the tub. They decided to treat themselves to a semi-romantic bath with a bottle of wine and everything. They had nothing better to do anyway, and Seb was fast sleep in his room. It was way too long since they had the time for anything like this.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It really is.” - sighed Aaron leaning his head back, to rest it on the edge of the bathtub.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“More wine?” - offered Robert as he poured himself some.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sure.” - smiled Aaron reaching his glass towards his husband. - “Who said quarantine wasn't fun.” - he smirked. He glanced a look at Robert and his husband had the exact same stupid grin on his face. Being in the house all day took its toll on all three of them but in moments like this, it was all worth it. All they did today was making sure Seb had fun. Legos were everywhere, their living room was a mess, Seb's bedroom looked like a tornado hit it. There were soft toys and cars everywhere. They had a crazy day entertaining their 2-year-old. But Seb seemed to enjoy himself so it was all good. They didn't even need to cook, because they had some leftovers from yesterday. Robert did Seb's lunch though, he loved introducing new things to Seb, and to both of their delight, Seb actually loved vegetables and genuinely just eating healthy. It made Robert's job much easier.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It's so quiet, I like it.” - said Robert. Aaron only nodded with closed eyes, not bothering to break the silence. - “You could come here you know.” - he said suggesting Aaron to change his position and lean against him, rather than sit all the way through at the other end of the tub.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You're being soppy again? You know this bathtub is small right? I can still feel you touching me.” - smirked Aaron. He was right, perhaps Robert had a glass of wine in one hand, but with the other, he started stroking Aaron's bodyparts – whatever he could reach - for the last 5 minutes. Aaron couldn't deny how good it felt.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah but, I want you closer.” - shrugged Robert, and Aaron rolled his eyes but turned around nonetheless. - “See? Much better.” - whispered Robert in his ear as he settled between Robert's thighs.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You're hard.” - stated Aaron. Robert could hear the soft chuckle in his voice.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You're listing facts or.... this conversation is going somewhere?” - asked Robert cheekily as he kissed Aaron's neck.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Robert... just give it 10 more minutes. Let's just enjoy the water.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I'd rather enjoy you.” - he whispered to Aaron.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You're so impatient.” - smiled Aaron but Robert could feel his hands running up and down his legs. He took a bold move and reached out underwater to put his hand on Aaron. - “Rob...” - he moaned quietly not even trying to stop his husband.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Don't worry I'll be a good boy and wait.” - he smirked pulling his hand away which earned a barely audible whimper from Aaron – “But only because I don't wanna leave the glasses here. So until you drink up...” - he said but even before he could finish Aaron gulped down the remains of his glass in one go. - “Wow.” - laughed Robert. - “And I'm the impatient one?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Shut it and drink up.” - said Aaron unable to stop himself. He pressed a kiss to Robert's lips, both of them smiling into it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Your wish is my command.” - winked Robert before he emptied his glass. Aaron didn't wait a second before he stood up to get out of the tub. Robert could see how hard he was already. - “You sure you wanna go in? It's only gonna get messy and we're gonna need a shower afterwards.” - he said suggestively.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Okay, get in the shower then.” - grinned Aaron biting his lip. It only turned on Robert more.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>You could say I got inspired. Thanks to Jenny aka scrapyardboyfriends.<br/>Honestly, that bathroom drawing is perfect.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Daddy Robert is being mean and he's destroying Seb's tower.<br/>Pure fluff</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was around 3pm, the house was more or less quiet. Seb woke up not long ago from his nap, and now he was playing with Robert in the middle of the living room. Well, at least it used to be the living room because now it looked like an actual bomb landed in it. Blocks were everywhere. Because Seb wanted to build towers, and when Seb wanted something, he got it straight away. It didn't matter that 3 minutes ago he was screaming the house down for his teddy which Aaron had to come and get from upstairs. He found it in the pile of the other soft toys, but as he was on his way back he heard his son's quiet sobs that quickly turned into full-blown crying.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What's happened?” - he asked throwing the teddy on the sofa to come and sat down next to the pair of them. At first, he didn't see anything that could set Seb off. Then he saw Robert's guilty look. - “What have you done?” - he asked his husband.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Nothing.” - he shrugged – “The tower fell.” - he said pointing to the blocks lying around.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Did Daddy Robert pushed the tower?” - asked Aaron as he stroked Seb's little cheek. The little boy only nodded, then gave his best angry look to his dad before he climbed into Aaron's lap.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Come on Seb, I didn't do it on purpose.” - tried Robert.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You ruined a two-year-old's fun. Who are you, Robert?” - asked Aaron chuckling.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I'm sorry okay? I thought he would find it funny.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You obviously got it wrong.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Obviously.” - he sighed rolling his eyes. - “Hey look.” - he said trying to have his son's attention. He started to build up the tower again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Look at that Seb.” - said Aaron turning him towards Robert – “Ain't that a big tower?” - he smiled. Seb let out a little laugh before he pushed himself off of Aaron's lap, took a step forward and kicked the tower. The blocks fell down and Robert tried to act surprised. He tried to act sad, just to entertain his son.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Noooo.” - he said – “Why did you do that?” - he pouted. It only made Seb laugh harder. He quickly got a block in his hand and throw it at Robert. It hit his head and Aaron tried not to laugh... he tried so hard... but he failed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oi, no throwing.” - lectured him Robert. - “And you! Stop laughing!” - he said to Aaron. Seb didn't even have time to regret it because Aaron started speaking.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I think you deserved that actually.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Whose side are you on?” - asked Robert as he crossed his arms over his chest.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Erm, clearly not on yours.” - laughed Aaron before he turned to Seb giving him a high-five.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Traitor.” - hissed Robert, before he smiled. - “Hey Seb, look what I've got?” - asked Robert as he reached for Seb's teddy. Seb's eyes lit up, and suddenly the blocks weren't interesting anymore. He walked over to Robert to cuddle his teddy close to him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Story.” - said Seb as he looked up at Robert.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You want a story?” - he asked. Seb nodded with a big grin. - “But it's not your bedtime yet.” - it clearly wasn't the right answer to give because judging from Seb's frown a tantrum was on its way.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Of course you'll get a story.” - said Aaron calming Seb down again. - “Ain't that right Robert?” - he asked his husband.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Alright, alright, come on and help me choose.” - said Robert reaching out his hand to take Seb to his room. - “You're spoiling him.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Come on you're no better.” - scoffedAaron. Before the little boy took a hold on Robert's hand, he handed his teddy to Aaron. -”You want me to look after teddy until you're back?” - he asked. It shouldn't have been touching, but he couldn't help himself, his heart skipped a beat. Seb nodded and Aaron leaned forward to press a kiss to his head. - “Hurry back, because teddy will get bored soon.” - he smiled as he watched them go up the stairs. He shared a look with Robert, neither of them being able to stop the smile on their faces. Their life was pretty perfect, even in quarantine.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>leave a comment, you have no idea how much it can brighten up my day. <br/>I hope you're enjoying these little fics</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Why are you still awake?” - yawned Aaron as he rubbed his eyes. They agreed to have an early night, especially since Seb accidentally woke up a bit later than usual so they had to tire him out for his bedtime. That meant running up and down and all around the house all day. Thankfully Seb dropped off in time and just after 9pm, they decided to go to bed. Aaron fell asleep fairly quick but Robert stayed awake. At first, he said he's gonna catch up on some reading, but when Aaron woke up around 11pm to use the bathroom, Robert was still awake. He promised Aaron to go to sleep, but when Aaron woke yet again around 2 in the morning, Robert's eyes were still open. Barely... but open nonetheless.</p><p> </p><p>“Just can't shut my brain I guess.” - he shrugged before he felt Aaron's hand searching for his under the covers.</p><p> </p><p>“Wanna talk about it?” - he asked him while he tried to muffle another yawn.</p><p> </p><p>“Go back to sleep, I'm fine.” - smiled Robert gripping his hand, trying to reassure him.</p><p> </p><p>“Then you can surely tell me what's been bothering you, right?” - pushed Aaron. To make himself clear he sat up in bed, with his focus on Robert.</p><p> </p><p>“Nothing, I swear I'm good.” - laughed Robert softly as he patted his hand. Aaron believed him because he didn't see that look on his face that was always telling him when he tried to swing a lie. - “It's just... this crisis, it made me thinking...”</p><p> </p><p>“Dangerous that is...” - chuckled Aaron, making Robert smile. Robert glanced at him but then he continued.</p><p> </p><p>“No, I was just thinking what would've happened if we were forced to be in quarantine together back when we met.”</p><p> </p><p>“You mean when I thought you were a massive prick?” - asked Aaron trying to keep on a straight face.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah right, because you haven't fancied me.... at all.” - said Robert knowingly.</p><p> </p><p>“I might have....” - shrugged Aaron – “So what have you come up with?” - he asked. He wanted to know if Robert had any theories.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, we clearly would've ended up in bed by the end of day one.”</p><p> </p><p>“In bed? Hmm clearly.” - scoffed Aaron.</p><p> </p><p>"Or on the sofa, in the bathroom... kitchen? You get the picture." - he smirked. </p><p> </p><p>"Woah... the ego." - laughed Aaron.</p><p> </p><p>“I'm serious.” - told him Robert. - “You don't think?”</p><p> </p><p>“Day one?” - asked Aaron thinking. - “Probably not on day one. I would've held out to day 2 I guess.”</p><p> </p><p>“You think you could've resisted me?”</p><p> </p><p>“Obviously.”</p><p> </p><p>“I seem to remember you couldn't.” - smirked Robert – “In the garage.... our first time.” - he said softly.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, well we had that whole foreplay thing at the side of the road. I knew what you wanted.” - grinned Aaron as the memory played out in his head. - “But... if we would've been in a quarantine... I mean you were with Chrissie...”</p><p> </p><p>“Let's forget Chrissie.”</p><p> </p><p>“So what's the set up here? We're getting banged up in quarantine together for some mysterious reason and you're fit and single and out? Because that sounds like a fairytale.” - he laughed. - “Maybe that should be Seb's bedtime story tomorrow.”</p><p> </p><p>“Very funny.” - he said rolling his eyes - “I'm serious.”</p><p> </p><p>“You're seriously thinking about stuff like that?” - asked Aaron surprised.</p><p> </p><p>“I am.” - answered Robert quietly. - “Is there something wrong with it?” - he asked as he crossed his arms over his chest. - “It's not my fault all you ever think about is toast.” - he said sulking. Aaron saw how serious his husband was so he got a bit closer and started stroking his arm.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, I was joking.” - he said softly – “You know I always thought you were fit.”</p><p> </p><p>“You did?”</p><p> </p><p>“Course I did.” - he admitted. - “You're right, it probably would've happened on day one.” - he smiled.</p><p> </p><p>“You're not just saying that?”</p><p> </p><p>“God, Robert you're fit, you were always fit, even with that awful haircut... I mean I got with you when you looked like the grown-up version of a Ken doll. What do you think?”</p><p> </p><p>“A Ken doll? Are you serious?” - he asked half serious, half laughing. - “What a compliment.”</p><p> </p><p>“You know what I mean, you were fit, and... do I need to remind you how those times were...” - said Aaron trailing off not quite meaning anything. But it clearly got Robert's attention.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, what if I need a bit of a reminder.” - he said licking his lips.</p><p> </p><p>“Robert it's 2 in the morning....”</p><p> </p><p>“You said I was fit.” - he pouted again. - “Or did you just say that to...” - before he could finish Aaron smashed their lips together as he rolled on top of Robert.</p><p> </p><p>“Alright, you wanted proof, you'll get it.”</p><p> </p><p>“You're in charge now?” - asked Robert hopefully.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh yes. I am.”</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>when I started to write this it was supposed to be this cute maybe emotional little conversation... well it clearly took a turn at some point lol </p><p>anyway if you liked it leave a comment, let me know.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hi! yeah, I couldn't stop myself. So I guess this is a thing now. <br/>more to come... </p>
<p>please leave a comment, let me know what you think </p>
<p>twitter: @tardisgirl93<br/>tumblr: susieskinner93</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>